A Tropical Journey
by fanfic meister
Summary: Challenge story by the Sith'ari. After the Kalos league, Ash and his girlfriend Serena travel together to the Alola region. They work together as assistant teachers on Alola's Pokemon School and also catching new Pokémon, making new friends, and facing Alola's Island Challenge.


Welcome to Alola

A raven haired young man around 15 was riding on a Sharpedo along with his Pikachu, which was on his shoulder. Also we could see a honey haired girl around his age who was also riding a Sharpedo as well. You could see that the two were having a good time.

"This is so fun don't you think, Ash?"

The boy named Ash takes a look at the girl and smiles at her, "I agree with you Serena."

Serena glances a bit at Ash, blushes and nods. Ash also glances a bit at her and also blushes as well.

The two took the Sharpedo back to a woman. The woman in charge asks if they had fun Jet Skiing on the Sharpedo, and they say that they sure enjoyed finally thanked the Sharpedo which the water/dark Pokemon returned the thanks.

Ash and Serena are now walking back to the hotel they were lodging in. They now take the moment to talk for a while. Serena says, "You know Ash I'm glad we're having these vacations here in Melemele Island. I'm enjoying time with my boyfriend." Ash smiles at her, "Thank you. Also, I never thought you and I would become a couple."

The honey haired girl responds, "Well things can change in a month." Ash thinks, _'Yes it's been two months since Serena and me became boyfriend and girlfriend. She was my childhood friend and now is my girlfriend. It all started 2 months ago.'_

 _Two months ago_

 _In the Kalos League finals at the Lumiose Conference, Ash faced against perhaps the strongest rival he has ever encountered in his trainer career, Alain. The two were having a fierce full Pokémon battle. Alain used on his side Tyranitar, Weavile, Bisharp, a male Unfezant, Metagross, and his ace Pokémon Charizard. On Ash's side he had chosen his Pikachu, Noivern, Goodra, Hawlucha, Talonflame and Greninja._

 _Both trainers are now on their last Pokémon Alian with Charizard and Ash with his Greninja._

 _Alain says, "Charizard your long awaited match with Greninja has finally come. Let's enjoy this." Charizard growls with excitement_

 _Ash tells to Greninja, "Greninja let's show our best to the end, what do you say?" Greninja nods._

" _Charizard use Flamethrower!"_

 _Charizard breathes a stream of fire targeted at the Ninja Frog Pokémon._

" _Greninja dodge it, and then use Night Slash."_

 _The fully evolved Kalos water starter dodges and then forms a scythe that looks like Cut, but it was dark and purplish. Greninja's Night Slash hits and causes damage to Alain's Charizard._

 _Up in the stands were Ash's friends that he made in the Kalos region like the Lumiose siblings Clemont and Bonnie, also his student/rival Sawyer who was watching the battle with great interest and a smile on his face, a round boy named Tierno, Trevor, a tan skinned girl named Shauna, and also the honey haired girl turned Pokémon Performer Serena._

 _Sawyer says, "Greninja must have learned to use Night Slash before the finals."_

 _The Lumiose Gym Leader nods in agreement, "I agree. Night Slash will be more effective than Cut."_

 _Charizard gets hit from the Night Slash but is still standing, just when the skies clear up._

 _Sawyer looks, "It seems that Rain Dance has come to an end."_

 _Clemont says, "Greninja still has type advantage."_

 _Serena smiles, "No worries. I'm sure Ash is going to win this."_

 _Back to the battle_

' _Alain… I won't… We won't lose this. This time we will battle with our full power.' Ash and Greninja sync each other in perfect harmony, and Greninja powers up and transforms in a different form. This form has now facial characteristics resembling Ash's hair and outfit from his Kalos travels._

 _Bonnie gets psyched up, "Look, it's Ash-Greninja."_

 _Alain was showing a grin on his face. This is what he was waiting for the whole tournament a worthy opponent._

' _Thank you Ash. I've been waiting for that full power of yours. Take me to a stage higher than my current one.'_

" _Let's go Charizard. Key Stone respond to my heart, Surpass evolution, Mega Evolve!"_

 _Alain's Key Stone and Charizard's Mega Stone are in perfect synchronization. Charizard Mega Evolves into a taller, black Charizard with blue flames coming out of its mouth (The X form)_

 _Ash smiles since he is having so much fun in this battle._

" _Dash Greninja"_

 _Greninja dashes fast on the grass field. "Now use Double Team!" Greninja multiplies into many copies of itself._

" _Charizard take all of them down with Flamethrower." Charizard blasts a bluish flamethrower at all of the Greninja copies._

" _Go for Water Shuriken"_

" _Dragon Claw!"_

 _Charizard's claw becomes bigger and dragon like and swats away Greninja's Water Shuriken. The impact from the Water Shuriken causes the field to become a bit foggy._

 _Ash commands, "Aerial Ace."_

 _Alain does the same, "Dragon Claw."_

 _Both attacks clash with great power and seemed to be equal in strength as well, until a Dragon Claw strikes Greninja. Ash also feels a bit of pain. Greninja stands up after Charizard's Dragon Claw._

" _Charizard use Flamethrower." Charizard breathes a stream of blue fire to Greninja._

" _Greninja use Night Slash." Greninja forms its purplish scythe and deflects Charizard's attack to avoid damage._

" _Go for Blast Burn" Mega Charizard flies a bit and then strikes the ground with its might creating a burst of energy._

" _Greninja thrust your Water Shuriken to the ground" Greninja uses its Water Shuriken into the field and forms a water barrier strong enough to deflect Charizard's Blast Burn. The battle field is surrounded by a steamy fog._

" _Greninja use Aerial Ace," The fully evolved Ninja Frog Pokémon dashes through the fog and hits with a series of punches and kicks to Charizard. This hurts Charizard a bit, but the Flame Pokémon still stands on its feet._

 _In the stands, Bonnie cheers for Ash and Greninja, "Let's go Ash, let's go Greninja!"_

 _Alain calls to his trusted partner, "Are you all right Charizard?" Charizard growls to its trainer and partner that is still okay. He then grins a sincere smile; it's been a while he had such a fun battle, and Ash was providing the best battle he ever had for some time. Ash also thanks Alain the opportunity on battling a strong trainer like him._

" _Dragon Claw", Charizard's Dragon Claw hits hard on Greninja once more. Ash feels a bit of pain as well but recovers._

 _Ash says, "Alain, win or lose this match there won't be hard feelings. Now receive my… our full power. Greninja use Night Slash."_

" _Charizard, Dragon Claw."_

 _Their attacks clash impressively in the field with equal strength in both moves._

" _Thunder Punch/Water Shuriken"_

 _Charizard's right claw engulfs in electricity and goes for the final blow on Greninja. Meanwhile the water/dark Pokémon uses Water Shuriken as a shield to protect itself from Charizard's repeated Thunder Punch attacks. Then Greninja found an opening in Charizard's guard and attacked him with the Water Shuriken._

" _Water Shuriken full power"_

 _Greninja's Water Shuriken grows larger in size than in the battle against Sawyer's Sceptile. Alain becomes surprised but reacts in time, "Charizard, Blast Burn with all you got." Alain's Charizard engulfs in blue flames and punches the ground with great force and sends a wave of energy which moves underneath the ground toward the opponent. Both of their attack clashed at their respective opponents creating an explosion in the middle of the field._

 _Both Alain's Charizard and Ash's Greninja were tired and already to their limits after a fierce battle. Greninja was staggering a bit, until Charizard falls down and reverts to normal._

" _Charizard is unable to battle, Greninja wins. The winner of this battle is Ash of Pallet Town."_

 _The fans in the Lumiose Stadium stood up from their seats and cheered wildly to both trainers for having given them an epic final battle worthy of the Kalos League. Greninja then also falls due to fatigue and returns back to normal._

 _Ash is still in disbelief at the result, "I won… I won the tournament. I truly won."_

 _Alain could only return his Charizard, "You did your best today Charizard, I'm proud of you."_

 _Ash then was poked by his trusted Pikachu, "What?"_

 _Ash understands and raises his fist in victory, "Yeah! We have done it!"_

 _Clemont says, "Ash really won, excellent!"_

 _Bonnie says, "Ash is awesome big bro!"_

 _Sawyer silently nods, 'I'm going to work harder than ever, be stronger than before. Ash congratulations my friend, but now be careful since one day I will surpass you.'_

 _Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna were simply saying 'Congratulations, what a great battle'._

 _Serena has a smile on her face, 'Ash, you won a league. Before you return I'm going to tell how I feel about you.'_

 _Alain strangely this time is not disappointed of this defeat_

 _Skip to the awards ceremony, Ash is given a trophy by Kalos Champion Diantha. He is finally congratulated by Alain who gives a handshake which Ash returns to._

 _Team Flare's grunts and the leader Lysandre make an impact in Lumiose City by controlling Zygarde (the Z2- Zygarde blue core). It is also revealed that the Mega Evolution energy Alain has been collecting was for such purpose. At some point Ash got captured, and Lysandre took an interest in the Bond Phenomenon power that Ash has, and he wanted that power as his own. There was destruction in Lumiose City._

 _Alain felt guilty that he couldn't keep his promise to Mairin to regain her smile and her friend Chespie. Ash realizes Alain just wanted to help his friend. Ash manages to talk sense into Alain and wake him up from his self-guilt._

 _In the end Ash, Alain, his friends and also with the help of the Kalos Gym Leader even Kalos Champion Diantha and Hoenn Master Champion Steven Stone stopped Team Flare's ambitions including the appearance of Zygarde in its Complete Form to help restore balance._

 _Alain gave his Key Stone and Mega Stone to the local authorities as evidence that could be tampered by Team Flare. He will start his training from scratch. Also with some convincing, he accepts being back as Prof. Sycamore's assistant._

 _Serena, Shauna, and a disguised Jessie gave the Lumiose citizens a surprise Pokemon Showcase to cheer up their spirits._

 _Xerosic, one of the Team Flare scientists, survived the Lumiose incident and plotted to revive Team Flare as Neo Team Flare in honor of the leader Lysandre. His plans were stopped by Ash and his friends, and he was then arrested._

 _Finally Ash had to return home to Kanto, and Serena thanks him for everything he has done for her during their journey by giving him a warm kiss on the lips with Clemont shocked, Bonnie and Pikachu looking happy that she has shown her feelings to him. Ash had actually blushed being kissed by his childhood friend Serena. He liked Serena already, but now if he started to like her more than just a friend._

 _Ash returns home in Pallet Town, Kanto and spends time with his family and friends and in this time realizes his love for Serena. As if Arceus had answered his prayers, Serena comes in an impromptu visit. The two declare their love for one another with his mother being witness crying tears of happiness that her son has become a young man._

 _The reason they went to Alola is they won a 1_ _st_ _prize vacation to said tropical region. Also, Ash has to take care of a Pokémon egg and deliver it to Prof. Oak's cousin, Samson._

 _Back to main timeline_

Ash and Serena take a Pokemon taxi cab. Serena asks, "Where you have to take this Egg?" Ash answers, "Prof. Oak told me to deliver this to his cousin in a place called the Pokemon School." The ride takes around 30 minutes or so until they arrive at their destination.

Ash and Serena take a look at the school, and they are impressed by the ample space. They then get to see some young people around their age riding on a Tauros a girl with green hair with tan skin, another girl with blue hair, and a short and round boy with orange hair.

The boy asks, "Who are those two?"

The green haired girl responds, "I don't know Sophocles?"

The other girl, "Could they be new students?"

"Possibly Lana"

Just then Ash and Serena were crossing the tracking field, and the three people from before stopped their Tauros.

Mallow asks, "What are you two doing on the race track?"

The Pallet Trainer responds, "Sorry is just we just got here. This is the Pokemon School, right?" Mallow says, "Ahh, are you interested in enrolling as new students? What are your names by the way?"

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and this is my partner Pikachu." Pikachu also greets

"I'm Serena from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region."

The green haired says, "I'm Mallow, and these are my friends Sophocles and Lana." Lana and Sophocles also introduce themselves to Ash and Serena.

Ash says, "Ahh by the way, actually we're not enrolling as students. We were just going to deliver to a Prof. Samson Oak." Mallow surprises at this, "The principal?" Ash and Serena get shocked a little, "Principal?"

Mallow takes Ash and Serena on a tour of the Pokemon School watching the various rooms and finally getting to the principal's office.

Mallow says, "Here we are the principal's office." Ash and Serena thank Mallow for the guide.

Just then an elderly man in his 50s with tan skin and wearing a blue shirt with floral patterns and beach shorts speaks from behind, "Hi there, you must be the trainer that Samuel spoke about."

Ash and Serena are shocked that the man looks just like Prof. Oak.

"Hi I'm Prof. Oak; well should I say Prof. Samson Oak. My guess is that I look just like my cousin Samuel to the point that we might be twins, nice to Pinch you!" That last part he imitated a bit like a Trapinch with that pose leaving Ash and Serena confused. Mallow is just annoyed as she is already used to these antics, "He is also the principal of the Pokemon School as well, although he has a tendency to make Pokémon puns.

Ash and Serena nod understandingly. Ash then remembers, "I'm Ash with my partner Pikachu, and also the young lady is Serena. Oh yeah here is the Pokémon Egg that is supposed to be delivered to you." Ash hands the egg to Samson Oak. Samson checks it, "Oh yeah, this egg seems to be in good condition and cared well." Samson turns on his videophone and calls to Kanto.

"Hello this is Prof. Oak."

"Hello cousin Samuel."

"Samson, it's good to hear you cousin. So Ash delivered the egg to you safe and sound, right?"

"Yes he did Sammy. He also has quite the fire like a Char-CHARIZARD!" Ash and Serena sweatdrop at this

"You haven't changed with your puns, Samson. Anyway I got to go."

"Ah well, bye and take care Samuel."

Also, they get introduced to Prof. Kukui who teaches at the school.

Outside the school, a gang of bullies start terrorizing everyone. A young man with dark skin, wearing red pants, red sandals, brown hair with red streaks simulating like fire was watching the bullies with contempt in his eyes.

"What are you doing here Skull thugs?"

One of the "Skull" thugs answer, "We challenge yo to a battle."

The female member continues, "If we happen to beat ya, we get your Charizard you fool."

The other thug says, "Is it a yes or a no?"

The young man says without fear in his eyes, "You guys want to lose quickly. I don't to intend to lose. Very well I accept your challenge."

The thugs smirk at this. They choose their Pokémon, three Zubat, three Pokémon called Yungoos, and the last three were salamander like Pokémon called Salandit.

Ash joins in the battle as well.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town. I am here to help you if you don't mind. Because I feel that nine against one seems to be unfair to me."

"If you want to, by the way I'm Kiawe." Kiawe chooses his Pokémon, "Turtonator, let's go!" Out of the Pokéball comes out a red bipedal turtle like Pokéball with a spiny shield on its back.

Ash says, "Wow your Pokémon looks in top shape."

Kiawe replies, "This is Turtonator, a fire/dragon type Pokémon. My trusted partner, but for now let's focus on the battle." Ash nods.

Samson Oak and Kukui watch with interest. Serena watches the battle as well with Mallow. The green haired girl is a bit worried, though Serena tells her that there is nothing to worry about.

"Salandit show yor strength and use Venoshock."

"Yungoos use Bite."

"Zubat use Leech Life."

Ash does not worry at all, "Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu dodges the incoming Venoshock attack and attacks the three Salandit at the same time with its Quick Attack. The Salandit all go down on one attack.

"That's fast."

Meanwhile the thugs' Zubat and Yungoos attack Turtonator unaware that this was a trap. Turtonator lures the enemy Pokémon and uses an attack called Shell Trap. Ash is also impressed at Turtonator's strength and endurance.

"Quick Salandit use Flame Burst."

Salandit spits out balls of flame toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge, and then use Thunderbolt." Pikachu dodges the incoming and launches its powerful electric attack and knocking out the three Salandit at the time.

Mallow, Lana, Prof. Kukui, and Samson Oak were all impressed on Ash's battling skills. Serena smiles with pride watching her boyfriend still strong as in Kalos. Unknown to Ash, a mysterious Pokémon was watching him with interest. This Pokemon had orange plume on its back and a beak like nose with blue eyes and black markings.

Kiawe steps, "I'll finish this." Kiawe shows a white ring of some sort with a red crystal. He then does a pose and transmits power to his Turtonator. Ash asks, ' _What is he doing?'_

The thugs say with bit of fear in their eyes, "Oh damn, this kid has a Z-Ring and Z-Crystal."

"Burn Turtonator as the flames of Akala Island's Wela Volcano itself"

"Inferno Overdrive"

Turtonator launches a massive and powerful fire type attack that defeats all the thugs' Pokemon in one shot. They had no choice but return their Pokémon and retreat.

"That was impressive move. It looked like a flamethrower but far more powerful."

Kiawe answers, "That was a Z-move, and this Z-Move is fire type Inferno Overdrive."

Ash goes back to Serena, and they then ask Professor Kukui about the Z-moves

Kukui says, "Here in Alola trainers go through a rite of passage called the Island Challenge. Trainers battle through Island Trials and Grand Trials on the four islands of the region. Right now we are in Melemele; then we have Akala, Ula ' Ula, and Poni islands. Completing the trials and Grand Trials, you collect Z-Crystals which you can learn to use the powerful Z-moves. Also you need the Z-ring which you is necessary to collect Z crystals. Z-moves are moves which trainers to draw out the Pokemon full power.

Ash thinks, " _Reminds me a bit of Kalos and Mega Evolution. The Island Challenge seems quite"_

Kukui says, "Ash and Serena, I was wondering if you would like to be part of the Pokémon School as assistant teachers."

This takes everyone by surprise.

Ash and Serena say, "We as assistant teachers?"

Kukui answers, "Oh yeah, I somehow can tell that you already have experience as trainers. Also we could need some help around here. Right, Principal Oak?" He nods as well.

Ash and Serena tell them that they will think about the decision.

Eventually the skies turn night in Alola, Ash and Serena are having dinner together in a restaurant at Hau'oli City.

Ash says, "This Loco Moco with rice is quite tasty." He is enjoying his meal.

Serena is enjoying her dinner which is Tamato Pasta which she didn't mind a bit the spiciness of the dish. "I'm glad we're enjoying dinner together." Ash smiles, "Yeah we deserve rest from time to time."

After a while, Serena wonders and asks, "Ash?"

"Yes Serena."

"I am wondering if you are interested in participating in this Island Challenge.

Ash says, "It seems quite fun and challenging." Serena says, "Hey since we're here we could also be assistant teachers along with this Island Challenge." Ash says, "If you're okay with this, I'm with you in this as well." Serena smiles at her boyfriend's request.

Finally for dessert, the two had Parfait which tasted good.

Suddenly, Ash hears a Pokémon cry from somewhere around the city. Serena also accompanies.

Ash keeps running until he finds the Pokémon. Serena also catches up to him and also sees the mysterious Pokémon that emitted that cry moments ago. It was the Pokémon that was watching him battle earlier.

"Who are you?"

The creature suddenly bursts a white energy and hands what it looks like to be a white ring like the one Kiawe was wearing.

"This is a Z-Ring. Is this for me?"

The creature nods and suddenly engulfs in electricity and disappears.

Ash puts on the Z-Ring and fits him good. Serena actually also likes it, and Ash smiles at her as well.

"You like great with it Ash."

"Thanks Serena."

Next day, they wake up in their rented home on Route 1. How did this happen? Well, Ash and Serena actually accepted on working as assistant teachers at the Pokémon School, plus with some connections they got a nice home just a few minutes from Prof. Kukui's home. Also they told him of the Pokémon they saw.

Kukui was surprised and told them that the Pokémon is the guardian deity of Melemele Island, Tapu Koko. He is also surprised that Ash got the Z-Ring. Kukui told him he could do the Island Challenge while helping at the school.

Ash and Serena's adventures in the Alola region have just started. They don't know what this tropical region has to offer, but they will face this together.

 **Here it is a new story for you. I still owe new chapter of some of your favorites like Aura Chronicles and Pokemon Love Ru. But for now I hope you enjoy this new story.**

 **Ash and Serena are together in his, but this could change in time.**

 **Also, I know Alain actually won the match, but hey this is fanfiction its.**

 **Fave, Follow, and/or review or all three if you want.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy 2018!**


End file.
